Play the Game
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: This story is how about Stephanie went from double threat to becoming a triple threat. Yep, she began to sing! By the way The Next Step song Play The Game was sang by Samantha Grecchi (Stephanie) the second time, the first time was the original singer. :) Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie was on A-troupe again for internationals and she couldn't be happier. She was so happy that Emily had convinced her and Kate about her auditioning and she'd beat a whole bunch of candidates including Daniel who already had experience at The Next Step, Super Star, Elite and even was offered a place to audition for Julliard. It just boosted her confidence levels and that was good as they weren't as high as they used to be after getting demoted down to B-troupe instead of Nationals, but less pressure and more relaxation had given her time to plan what she wanted to do in the future. She was going to have a Triple threat career but the only problem was she was only a double-threat. She had managed to bag an agent in the year of Regionals and obviously had been dancing all her life so now she just needed to become a professional singer. She could sing very well but she had never had any real professional practise.

As she was dancing in Studio A one time alone, she was thinking it through when Miss Kate walked in.

"Stephanie? Are you ok?" she asked, noticing Stephanie distracted.

"Can I talk to you Miss Kate." she asked.

"Sure come into the office." she said. So Stephanie followed her into the office.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well as I am acting and dancing and I have had some experience in both I think I'm ready to become a triple threat." She said.

"That's great, well I'd recommend to start of just film yourself singing and if your confident post it online on YouTube or something and see if people like you, then you could maybe go record a song in a recording studio, there are a few who let beginners record a song for low prices." Said Kate.

Stephanie smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Kate. Will you help me?" she asked. Miss Kate grinned.

"Of course but I have an other idea." Said Kate.

Fifteen minutes later Emily, Riley and Giselle were in the office.

"These guys would love to help you out." Said Kate. Stephanie grinned.

"I am so happy your taking the next step in your triple threat career." Said Emily.

"I'm not a triple threat yet, not without your help. Will you help guys?" asked Stephanie.

"Of course." said Riley, Giselle and Emily in unison. Miss Kate smiled.

An hour an a half later they were all in Stephanie's house coming up with ideas.

"Do you want to sing a song or write one?" said Riley.

"Just sing one first, can one of you put the camera up." said Stephanie.

Giselle fixed the camera on the tripod as Emily fixed Stephanie's hair.

"Right, what song do you want to sing?" asked Emily.

 _Hmmm, let me think!_ thought Stephanie.

10 minutes or so later Giselle was searching a popular next step song used in the studio up online. She finally found it.

So as Stephanie was prepared she began making her first homemade singing video for YouTube.

 _ **-Addicted to you to you**_

 _ **-Addicted to you to you**_

 _ **-Addicted to you to you to you**_

 _ **-You are the hook in my favourite song**_

 _ **-You are the rhythm that drives me along long long**_

 _ **-Gotta turn you up to turn me on**_

 _ **-It's magnetic I get it I don't want to ever stop**_

 _ **-Addicted to you to you**_

 _ **-there's nothing that I want to want to to see you**_

 _ **-I'm so addicted to you to you**_

 _ **-I only really want to want to be near you**_

 _ **-I'm the light on at your place**_

 _ **-I'm a bird on the wire I'm as hard as I try yes I try to forget you I can't get you out of my mind**_

 _ **-I need you like a candy I need you like... Addicted to you to you to you**_

 _ **-And everything that you do to show me what your all about**_

 _ **-I want you want you to walk over me I need you like a candy**_

 _ **-I need you like a candy I need you like a candy**_

 _ **-Addicted to you to you I need you like a candy**_

 _ **-Addicted to you to you I need you like a candy**_

 _ **-Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh I need you like -Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh I need you like -Addicted to you there's nothing that I can do About it**_

"Wow Steph that was really good!" said Emily after the video.

"Thanks! Let's Upload." Said Stephanie


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie had uploaded Addicted to you to her YouTube account StephAnie. She had made the account when she was in A troupe in the Regionals year. She hadn't used it since.

"Now we wait." Said Giselle after they uploaded it.

All four of them just messed around Stephanie's room the entire time, only occasionally glimpsing at the screen.

"It says 6 views. Oh well!" said Stephanie. They then started mucking around and they stayed over for a sleepover.

In the morning, Giselle was collapsed on the bean bag with her head flopped to the side. Emily was asleep with her head down on the desk. Stephanie was asleep on the floor under a blanket and Riley was hung upside down from the bed. The sudden text message alerted them all awake.

"What the! What time is it?" said Stephanie, rising.

"I dunno, but I am so tired." Said Giselle.

"Let me sleep!" moaned Riley. Emily raised her head of the desk. She peared at the screen.

"Still 6 views, sorry steph." Said Emily, squinting.

"It's fine Em." Said Stephanie, stretching her arms.

They all got up. Emily started clicking on the mouse confused.

"What's wrong Em?" asked Riley.

"I think the laptop is frozen." Said Emily.

"What?" mumbled Giselle, confused.

Suddenly the screen blipped obviously unfreezing and Emily was looking shocked at the real big number of views.

"Ehh, Steph it says you have 68,731 views now." Said Emily, wide eyed.

"What!" said Stephanie, walking over to the screen, she looked very surprised.

"I thought it was only 6 views." Said Riley.

"Nope but _6_ 8,731 views, wow girl! You are famous, well kind of." Said Giselle.

"Wow!" said Stephanie.

"Hey the text message is from Miss Kate it says 'Congrats on the view total, I am so proud you are almost a triple threat!' She sounds happy." Said Emily, looking at Stephanie's phone.

"What do we do now?" asked Stephanie, grinning.

"I don't know, how do we make you a triple threat?" asked Giselle.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Emily.

"Nope." Said Riley. They all looked at Emily confused.

"Duh we simply take the next step!" said Emily, grinning. The others still looked confused as a plan formed in the ex dance captain's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm no song writer so I just used Play the game, as Samantha Grecchi (Stephanie) did sing it second time round. Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review! Also if you want to listen to Stephanie's song I found it on YouTube, just add this hyperlink to the bar at the top of your browser.**

 **watch?v=Tj3CP4cwCtE**

The others looked confused.

"Do I have to spell it out, we write a song, your hit single." said Emily.

"I haven't even written it yet and just because my video has a lot of views doesn't mean anything." said Stephanie.

"Yeah it does! Em is right, you need to write a song." said Riley.

"One that comes from the heart. We'll help you focus." said Giselle.

"Ok, grab me a pen and paper." said Stephanie. Emily then dragged Stephanie to a bean bag, Steph then sat down.

"Your not to move until you write a satisfactory song, you'll thank us once you become a triple threat." said Emily.

"This is going to be a long day." said Stephanie.

"Hush! Get writing!" said Emily. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

After many hours of scrunched up paper, biscuit crumbs and a few tears the song was finally finished.

"Well, let's have a look." said Emily. She snatched the paper. Giselle and Riley looked anxious.

"Wow Steph this is really good." Said Emily. Giselle and Riley read it over Emily's shoulder.

"Amazing!" they said in unison.

"Now what?" said Stephanie.

"We can only sample it to a record company if we record it, recording songs can be cheap in some places like Miss Kate said but we still need to get it out there, so let's shoot another video, more like a music video now." said Emily.

"That will get us money how?" said Riley/

"We'll make the money separate, it's only $100! Anyway let's concentrate on shooting a video, so we can see if anyone likes it online." said Emily.

Stephanie nodded.

"Let's shoot a video." She said.

Later on they were all in Hidulgo's ready to shoot the video. They had asked the owner of Hidulgo's if they could use the shop that hour to shoot a music video, to which she agreed. Also the rest of A-troupe had agreed to shoot a dance number along with Stephanie, apart from Emily who was shooting.

They were all prepared to dance full out as Emily attached a ear piece microphone to Stephanie.

"You ready Steph?" asked Emily.

"Yep, luckily I don't have to do the entire routine, other wise I will be dancing to much to face the camera." Said Stephanie.

"I'm just thankful that James's band came up with the tune for the lyrics and are able to play behind the camera." Said Emily.

"Yep me too, but later on we are featuring them too as James is drumming now and won't be able to dance." Said Stephanie.

"Ok, are you ready?" asked Emily.

"As I'll ever be." Said Stephanie. She too her place in front and centre. As the music started, Stephanie looked into the camera and sang the first line before she started to dance.

 _This little princess got you running in circles,_

 _Again you know it's me._

 _And now you look like your living in a circus,_

 _Oh I know you'll see._

The A-Troupers and James's band were surprised by her remarkable voice. But the band concentrated and the A troupers danced the carefully choreographed routine that Giselle and Emily came up with. Stephanie liked the routine, it was quite sassy.

 _Come here and show me all your moves,_

 _Yeah the way you got that grove,_

 _I wanna feel what you feel when you on the floor._

 _Baby's got you round and round, your falling up and down,_

 _And I can't let you see until I know what's going on and on._

Everyone's enthusiasm really showed on camera, as did Stephanie's bright smile.

 _Wohhh oh oh ohh,_

 _Want you to want me like I want you coz I know you do._

 _Wohhh oh oh ohh,_

 _I bet you can't survive out here on for and take what I've got._

 _Wohhh oh ohh,_

 _Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh,_

 _Wohhh oh ohh, wa ah oh oh._

 _Tick tock time goes on,_

 _And I don't remember ever fin-ding out your name._

 _Coz when we meet on the floor our bodies simply can't containnnnnn._

This was the time for all the girl dancers to twirl to the front positions where they did a cool contempary-hip hop fusion while the boy's at the back did acro in different directions. As the space was cleared out there was plenty of room.

 _Come here and show me all your moves,_

 _Yeah the way you got that grove,_

 _I wanna feel what you feel when your on the floor._

 _Baby's got you running round and round, falling up and down and down_

 _I can't let you see until I know what's going on and on._

All the dancers went back into dancing the same routine.

 _Wohhh oh oh,_

 _I want you to want me like I want you coz I know you do._

 _Wohhh oh oh,_

 _I bet you can't survive out here on for and take what I've got._

For the remainder of the dance everyone loosened up out of the routine, which was good and started randomly dancing their styles. Stephanie smiled as she began to get into her dance style of jazz.

 _Come and play the game with me,_

 _Let your body move so free._

 _Come and take a chance lets see,_

 _Where this can go oh, where this can go oh._

 _That little princess got you running in circles,_

 _Again you know it's me._

 _And now you look like your living in a circus,_

 _Oh I know you'll see you'll see you'll see._

 _Wohhh oh oh,_

 _Want you to want me like I want you coz I know you do._

 _Wohhh oh oh,_

 _I bet you can't survive out here on for and take what I've got._

 _Come and play the game with me,_

 _Let your body move so free._

 _Come and take a chance lets see,_

 _Where this can go oh, where this can go oh,_

 _Where this can go oh, where this can go oh,_

 _Where this can go oh._

James's band and the A-troupers looked mega impressed.

"Now that is a music video!" said Emily. They all laughed. Stephanie was seriously out of breath but still smiling.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review as this fanfic doesn't have any reviews yet, you could be the first!**


End file.
